The Bracelet Chronicles: A Sunshine Special
by iamthenumber1twilightfan
Summary: Hi, everyone. This is a oneshot about the future of The bracelet Chronicles. It takes place sometime in the story For the Love of Thieves. Enjoy.


**Just a glimpse into the future. Enjoy. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. **

* * *

~*Megan's POV*~

When we flashed home with the girls I was mad. I leave for two hours and this mess happens.

"Apollo!" I shouted. "I thought I told you to pick this mess up before you came to camp with the girls."

"But-" Apollo started to say but then stopped as I shot him a glare. "Alright." he groaned. He snapped his fingers and the room was spotless.

"Old man" I muttered under my breath. "Too lazy to pick it up the right way." But I said it almost playfully.

"Hey. I'm not an old man." Apollo said indignant.

"Uh huh. And how many years have you been alive?" I questioned.

"Girls. Time for bed." I said.

"Aw mom, do we have to?" whined Leto Jordan.

"Yes, missy." I said. I helped them to bed. After I was done I went down to find Apollo. I found him sitting in his chair talking with Hermes. I plopped in his lap and started moving around to get comfortable. I grinned when I succeeded with my mission. I felt him stiffen up and grip my waist tightly.

"You're playing a dangerous game." He whispered in my ear.

I kept wiggling around.

Hermes must have noticed because his face went red. "You two. I swear. I better not hear any noise except those beautiful kids of yours, or so help me-" He flashed out still muttering.

I laughed. Suddenly I was flung on the couch with Apollo hovering over me. "You want to play games, Megan." he growled.

I used my godly strength to flip us over so I was on top. "But of course, dear." I purred in his ear.

I slowly rocked my hips into his teasing him.

"Let's take this to our room where we won't disturb the girls." I whispered. We had sound proofed our room a few years ago.

I flashed us to the bed in our room, where before he could recover I snapped my fingers and ropes attached itself to Apollo's wrists and the end of the bed.

He growled. "Seriously." He tugged uselessly on the ropes.

I smiled wickedly.

"Yes, honey?" I asked innocently.

"Oh don't give me that look. You are nothing but innocent Megan, you are - Oh shit!" he yelped. I had rubbed him while rocking my hips.

"You want to say that again." I rocked my hips again.

"When I get out of here I swear I will torture you and then I will-" He kept on whispering dirty things to me. I got wetter and wetter. I flashed our clothes off. I summoned a gag in his mouth.

"Nuh uh. You can't do that that's cheating." I said in his ear. He glared at me.

I smirked. His eyes promised a lot of things going to happen to me when he got out of the ropes. Though I had an advantage. I went to Aphrodite and asked for a potion that would make me not exhausted while doing this. My plan was to get him so tired out that he passes out before he is out of the ropes. Then I can take them off and sleep for the night. I knew I would get payback later, but that was the fun part the foreplay.

I gulped the potion down. It was a pinkish liquid and tasted like fresh berries.

I raked my nails down his chest. I licked and sucked on his nipples. I gently bit down on one. I heard a muffled shout. I felt a hot liquid shoot over me.

"One." I said.

I saw his eyes widen.

I leaned over and cleaned him off with my tongue.

I got him to come three more times before we came together. He passed out from the force of the last one.

I felt the potion wear off. I knew that was going to happen. I snapped my fingers and the ropes disappeared. I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to find that he was off driving the sun. I found a note on the bedside table. It read: Be prepared for tonight. Revenge will taste so sweet.

It said a few other things that I can't repeat.

My girls came running into my bedroom.

"Mommy! You're awake! Finally!" I looked at the clock to see it read eleven in the morning.

I was shocked. I never slept that late. Never.

I heard a voice come from downstairs. "Girls. Leave your mom alone. She's had a rough night." Aphrodite.

I got dressed and went downstairs to see my girls trying to learn their ABC's. I saw that Athena, Artemis, Hera, and Aphrodite were here. "Where's the party, and why wasn't I invited?" I joked.

"Well, your girls woke up, you sleeping in your room, so they called us to come here. Only they never told us that the others were coming. We all showed up and the girls didn't want any of us to leave." Artemis said.

I laughed. "My two girls have you guys twisted around their fingers."

I went to the kitchen and started to make lunch for everyone. I didn't eat until Apollo came home. The other goddesses left and took the girls when Apollo showed up. I saw him slip some drachmas to Hera, Athena, and Artemis.

I put our plates on separate ends of the table. I went to pour us some nectar, when I turned around I saw that he had put our plates side by side at his end of the table.

I saw a predatory gleam in Apollo's eyes. I gulped. I nervously sat in his lap as he gestured for me to do.

One arm lay loosely on my lap. But I knew he would tighten it if I got up. We ate our lunch.

"You better have your strength up. I don't know what you drank to make you last longer than me, but you better hope you have more." He threatened in my ear.

I gulped.

After lunch I was doing the dishes when I felt him sneak up behind me. I yelped as he flashed us upstairs. I felt ropes wrap around my wrists and ankles. He flashed our clothes off.

"You want to tease me, huh? I knew that when we got married, but going to those lengths just to make me want you so bad-" he shook his head. "I will get even." He muttered.

I yelped and groaned as he bucked his hips against mine.

"You know what? I'll be a tad bit nicer and not put the gag in, because I love it when you scream." He said.

"That's nicer?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. It. Is." With every word he bucked his hips.

I gasped.

He started playing with my clit. I screamed as I came.

"One." He smirked.

He made me come seven more times. I felt him giving me some energy and healing for my sore muscles. On the last one I passed out.

"Eight." I heard him whisper victoriously.

A few weeks later I felt a little off. I was sleeping more than usual, emotional, and my period was late. I went to see my old friend Asclepius.

"Yep. You are definitely pregnant. Congratulations. So who's going to be the doctor?" He asked.

"Well, that depends if its going to be a godly or human pregnancy." I replied.

"Oh, drat. It's going to be a human one. That must be the only thing that will be human about you." He said.

"Then I will let Kayla be our doctor." I said.

"Is that alright?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Just let me do the next one?" He asked.

I was shocked. "Another one?" I asked incredulously. "I already have two. And gods help my if these are twins."

Asclepius just laughed.

I told Apollo the next day. He whooped, picked me up, and spun me around. That was one of the best days in my life.


End file.
